von_buch_zu_buchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
3-442-46152-9
Michael Crichton: Beute (Prey). Roman bibliografische Informationen Goldmann Die Originalausgabe erschien 2002 unter dem Titel Prey bei HarperCollins, New York Einmalige Sonderausgabe Oktober 2005 Wilhelm Goldmann Verlag, München, in der Verlagsgruppe Random House GmbH Copyright der Originalausgabe 2002 by Michael Crichton Copyright der deutschsprachigen Ausgabe 2002 by Karl Blessing Verlag, München, in der Verlagsgruppe Random House GmbH Buchart * Thriller in deutscher Sprache Literaturverzeichnis * Christoph Adami: Introduction to Artificial Life. New York: Springer Verlag, 1998 * Peter Bentley (Hg.): Evolutionary Design by Computers. San Francisco: Morgan Kaufmann, 1999 * Eric Bonabeau, Marco Dorigo, Guy Théraulaz: Swarm Intelligence. New York: Oxford UP, 1999 * Steven J. Brams: Theory of Moves. New York: Cambridge UP, 1994 * Rodney A. Brooks: Cambrian Intelligence. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 1999 * Scott Camazine, Jean-Louis Deneubourg, Nigel R. Franks, James Sneyd, Guy Théraulaz, Eric Bonabeau: Self-Organization in Biological Systems. Princeton, NJ: Princeton UP, 2001 * John L. Casti: Would-be Worlds. New York: Wiley, 1997 * B. C. Crandall: Nanotechnology. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 1996 * Michael J. Crawley (Hrsg.): Natural Enemies: The Population Biology of Predators, Parasites an d Diseases. London: Blackwell, 1992 * K. Eric Drexler: Nanosystems, Molecular Machinery, Manufacturing and Computation. New York: Wiley, 1992 * Paul W. Ewald: Evolution of Infectious Disease. New York: Oxford UP, 1994 * Jacques Ferber: Multiagentensysteme. Eine Einführung in die Verteilte Künstliche Intelligenz. München u.a.: Addison-Wesley, 2001 * David E. Goldberg: Genetic Algorithms in Search, Optimization & Machine Learning. Boston: Addison-Wesley, 1989. * Michael P. Hassell: The Dynamics of Competition and Predation. Institute of Biology, Studies in Biology, Nr. 72. London: Edward Arnold, 1976. * [[0-201-40793-0|John H. Holland: Hidden Order]]. How Adaptation Builds Complexity. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 1995. * David Kelly: Out of Control. Reading, MA: Perseus 1995 * James Kennedy, Russel C. Eberhart: Swarm Intelligence. San Francisco: Morgan Kaufmann, 2001 * Timothy A. Kohler, George J. Gumerman: Dynamics in Human and Primate Societies. Agent-Based Modeling of Social and Spatial Processes. New York: Oxford UP, 2000 * David Kortenkamp, R. Peter Bonasso, Robin Murphy: Artificial Intelligence and Mobile Robots. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 1998 * Markus Krummenacker, James Lewis (Hg.): Prospects in Nanotechnology: Toward Molecular Manufacturing. Proceedings of the First General Conference on Nanotechnology: Development, Applications and Opportunities. New York: Wiley, 1995 * Hans Kruuk: The Spotted Hyena. A Study of Predation and Social Behavior. Chicago: Chicago UP, 1972 * Christopher G. Langton (Hg.): Artificial Life. Santa Fe Institute, Studies in Sciences of Complexity, Proc. Vol. VI. Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley, 1989 * Christopher G. Langton, Charles Taylor, J. Doyne Farmer, Steen Rasmussen (Hg.): Artificial Life II. Santa Fe Institute, Studies in Sciences of Complexity, Proc. Vol. X. Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley, 1992 * Christopher G. Langton (Hg.): Artificial Life III. Santa Fe Institute, Studies in Sciences of Complexity, Proc. Vol. XVII. Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley, 1994 * Steven Levy: KL - Künstliches Leben aus dem Computer. München: Droemer Knaur 1993 * Sergey Edward Lyshevski: Nano- and Microelectromechanical Systems: Fundamentals of Nano- and Microengineering. New York: CRC Press 2000. * Melanie Mitchell: An Introduction to Genetic Algorithms. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 1996 * Stefano Nolfi, Dario Floreano: Evolutionary Robotics. The Biology, Intelligence, and Technology of Self-Organizing Machines. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 2000 * Thomas C. Schelling: Micromotives and Macrobehavior. New York. Norton, 1978 Handlungsort Schlüsselbegriffe Kategorie:Im Bestand Kategorie:14 ohne Schlagwörter Kategorie:Strukturierter Titel